The present invention relates to a coil component, like an inductance coil, and/or a transformer, which is mounted on a printed circuit board through soldering; in particular, the invention relates to a coil component which is mounted automatically on a printed circuit board by using an automatic mounting machine which has a vacuum nozzle for holding a component.
A prior coil component, which is mounted on a printed circuit board, has a dielectric support on which are provided a magnetic core with a coil and a plurality of terminals projecting outward of the support. An end of a coil is engaged with a terminal which is then dipped into melted solder for soldering the end of the coil with the terminal. In this case, it should be noted that a small solder chip projects from the end of the terminal when the melted solder becomes solid. The length of the solder chip is not uniform.
An automatic mounting machine for mounting components on a printed circuit board has been used. In that machine, a component is attached on a vacuum nozzle, which is located by using a numerical control apparatus, and is placed on a desired location on a printed circuit board. The component is then fixed on the board through soldering. In this case, as the component must be located precisely and correctly on a desired location on a printed circuit board, the mounting machine adjusts the location of the component by using an adjusting chip which adjusts the location by pushing the component by the adjusting chip.
However, the prior coil component has a disadvantage in that a correct location, by an automatic mounting machine, is difficult because of said nonuniform small solder chips formed on the terminal pins. When an adjusting chip of an automatic mounting machine pushes the end of the terminals, each of which is covered with solder, the component is not located correctly because of the different lengths of the solder chips.